Fleeing the Imawashi
This article, , is the follow-up to Leaving Doubt at the Door and is part of Bleach: Cataclysm. It features an over-the-shoulder POV and features Kensei Muguruma, Shuhei Hisagi, Sanada Shirono, Kentaro Hiroshi, Dastan Shiba and Akiye. ---- Kensei and Shuhei ran through old shanty-like settlements, using the latter as cover, as they fled the forces of the Imawashi. The building closest Shuhei exploded in a plume of blue flames! He was then forced to dive to the side as a second attacker attempted to slam down atop his head with a massive cleaver-like sword. “Blow it away, Tachikaze!” A series of individual wind blades shredded the poor fool before he followed through with his strike, which provided Shuhei with all the opening he needed. He slashed through the fellow with a forwards flash-step and pivoted quickly so he was facing Kensei, the man who'd just saved his life again. His eyes widened. “Damn it! Kensei, behind you!” Kensei Muguruma, former Captain in both the Gotei 13 and Ryu Order, reacted in-time. He caught the man's foot from a position with no leverage before pulling him in close to assault him physically. He landed a multitude of quick jabs packed with explosive power before finishing the combination attack with a roundhouse kick to the poor saps skull! He went flying and since he didn't move Kensei came to the conclusion he was either dead or unconscious. Regardless he wouldn't be rising to challenge them again. “Thanks.” Kensei called begrudgingly to Shuhei. The duo had laid waste to a lot of the surrounding area in self-defence. The region of the Reikai that comprised the areas of Kohai Tochi had not been touched by the destruction wrought by the Collapse, but after Kensei and Shuhei where done it looked like everywhere else: a pile of rubble, matching the bleakness of Horiwari, Soul Society and Heisekai. A number of homes where smouldering piles of debris, the streets had been upturned by their attacks, and bodies where piled up in the streets. “I don't see any more pursuers.” Shuhei noted as he cut down the last of their opposition. “Focus! We aren't out of this yet.” “No, you aren't.” The speaker caused a shocked gasp from Kensei who stood with his eyes wide and mouth open as a white-haired man, dressed in a white shirt and fur-lined cloak, appeared before them. Shuhei shared a similar reaction but unlike Kensei, who immediately moved to attack, Shuhei held back. The newly-arrived intercepted Kensei's strike with one of two katana blades before then attempting to bisect his opposition. Shuhei mobilized immediately and diverted the man's sword by releasing his Zanpakuto, leading Kensei to leap back and re-evaluate matters. “... Dastan Shiba...!” Kensei remarked. “You where supposed to be dead.” Shuhei said in disbelief. “Give me some credit.” Dastan replied, with a shrug. “I'm the man Suitai of the Northern Wind failed to kill. Even your precious Archon of Storms wasn't fit to take my head.” “Then allow me to try.” Kensei and Shuhei where never so happy to see a friendly face. Sanada Shirono appeared between the two parties in a kneeling posture with his flowery haori billowing out behind him in the high-wind. His face showed little emotion but you didn't need that to know the presence of one Dastan Shiba, feared throughout the realms as the Trickster, had caught him off-guard. “I sent for reinforcements.” Sanada remarked. “Good, we'll need the help.” Shuhei replied. “We realized too late that the Imawashi knew we where here and what our mission was.” As Sanada and Shuhei talked Dastan had already attempted to silence them permanently. Kensei moved in the blink of an eye and intercepted his strike, before sweeping low at his feet. Dastan leapt to avoid Kensei's attack but that one moment of hesitation enabled him to land a devastating single-fisted punch to Dastan's stomach, which sent him flying backwards! “Report later!” Kensei roared. “Right!” Shuhei replied. It was a good thing they decided to listen to the man the Six Directions affectionately called the Drill Instructor. Although Kensei dealt with Dastan's pre-emptive strike it was doubtful he'd be able to handle the next attack alone. No less than twenty-six individuals appeared in the sky above them! “I hope Kentaro hurries with those reinforcements.” Kensei remarked with a scowl. “Because we're gonna need them. The entire Imawashi has turned out to kill us.” “Don't tell me...!” Sanada began, sounding very worried. “Yeah,” Shuhei finished, unsurprised. “Roughly half are Captain-class.” “Not important!” Kensei exclaimed. “If they get in your way... cut them down! We're more than capable.” "Of course we are!" Shuhei replied with plenty of confidence. “Interesting plan.” Dastan said, appearing behind Kensei. “The question is simple however: can you?” He slashed once... “Chip Away, Jurensha!” A multitude of beings bearing Sanada's likeness not only intercepted Dastan's strike but also those assembled in the sky above, preventing them from attacking. “Retreat!” He called. The three Commanders did just that. Kensei led the way whilst Sanada bought them time with his Shikai, though their chances of survival where still slim at best. Dastan cut through the clone of Sanada sent to intercept his strike and flash-stepped towards the real one. “Pitiful.” He whispered. Shuhei got between him and Sanada by assuming a tornado-like form, which wrapped around the blade of Dastan's Zanapkutō, which Shuhei then appeared from. He then diverted the blade before subtly manipulating the chains so that when he pulled them back, the blades threatened to cleave Dastan in two! Dastan managed to flash-step away though Shuhei put him on the defensive by throwing one weapon, whilst hurling the second kusarigama towards Kensei who grasped the haft and pulled, resulting in Shuhei flying through the sky towards Kensei and Sanada; even as he slowed Dastan. “... Crap.” Sanada remarked. Despite everything they had been surrounded. Somehow their opposition had gotten ahead of them in order to block off their escape, leading Kensei to adopt a ready stance and Shuhei to begin spinning his Zanpakuto in wide arcs. Sanada merely stood still, silently taking in each and every detail. “Give it up.” Dastan called from above. “Or you could try and resist. I know which I prefer.” “I know which I prefer!” Kentaro streaked past Dastan like a bolt of lightning! Dastan attempted to strike him but cut nothing but air as Kentaro touched down amongst his men, where he swung his Zanpakuto once. The release of wind from his blade cut through a series of ranged Kido attacks. He looked up at the assembled Imawashi and shook his head, as a smile touched his lips. “Time to leave. Goodbye... grandfather.” “Kentaro... No matter. You'll die as well!” As Dastan dove to finish off his grandchild a single bolt of blue lightning split the skies! The weather darkened immediately and storm clouds gathered as the wind increased in intensity. Kentaro hesitated for only the briefest of moments as Dastan was swept up in the winds! Then he heard it clear as anything: ”Get away!” He was certain the voice belonged to his father. Kenji was here, in some form, and he sounded pissed. It was the type of angry only a parent protecting their child could summon. “Got it. Thanks, pops." The wind was so intense he barely heard the words himself. A multitude of white bandages surrounded the group courtesy of Kenji and with a flash of white light they where gone, appearing instead in their headquarters, with Akiye looking on in surprise. “So... mission accomplished?” Kentaro remarked. “Nice timing.” Sanada admitted, thinking Kentaro had just saved them. “I was starting to think my message hadn't gotten to you.” “Thanks for the save.” Shuhei said, drawing the same conclusion as Sanada. Kensei merely harrumphed which was as good as a thank-you from him, though he knew. Kentaro caught the look in those eyes. But he kept silent. “Your report can wait till you've all been assessed.” Kentaro said, distracted. “Get yourselves some treatment and a bite to eat. We'll talk in two hours.” As they left Akiye smiled. “Good job getting them out.” “Thanks but it wasn't me. Just a heads up though: My grandfather is back, fighting against us, and we only got away because my father intervened. He was so angry Akiye; loom outside and you'll see what I mean.” The sky of the Reikai, which had been clear, was now storming! Rain fell in heavy sheets, thunder roared, and lightning flashed. "My old man's watching." Kentaro said, for once sounding delighted that his father had his back. "Thanks, pops."